mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Toreus Rhann Saga
Stupid story ideas never to be used for poential Prince Toreus Rhann stories Stupid story ideas never to be used for poential Prince Toreus Rhann stories-for that any Mavericlion Production,Inc. properties-no matter how many fan boys and girls ask for them,how many future editors,publishers sign off on them. 1]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Conan the Barbarian.Who the fuck cares.I know I don't.Toreus is basically my version of Conan,so why the fuck would he meet his predessor.Why because fucking fan boys,who want tthis kind of this are all assholes.who play their tiny dicks too much and think about impossible team up between this guy and that guy,thinking it would make a great story.It wouldn't trust me.With the exception one one Conan meets Solomon Kane,by Roy Thomas and Colin MacNeil,everyone of these creative property team ups-bar none-stink.From Superman meeting Spider-Man,to Jim Kirk meeting the X-Men and the Legion,or Jon Luc meets Dr.Who-all suck,Ok?Not one is good.hey all,come out like Archie meets the Punisher-pointless. Besides I got pletty of psuedo Conans on Terra-Prime,Tarzan imatators,Dr.Who imatators,Superman types-having meet some fucking outside the Maveric Universe creation is get his boys and girls-Total and uttter shit,to get the dimwit fanboys of one property to buy another,that they are not smart enough tto buy in the first place,so asshole editors have to resort to tricks to get the assholes,who need twenty page instruction manuals tto take a shit.Insulted enough?Good.Beside,everyone from James Bond tto Superman and Luke Skywalker are just fictional,in every infinate universe.And no,there isn't one hiding behind Tina Smalls left big tit.But fanjoy jimmie wants it.FANBOY JIMMIE CAN HANG HIS FUCKING SELF ALONG FANBOY TOMMY,PETE AND SUZIE. There's some fun world-building,in all our stuff,from Terra-Prime to Alantis-Prime and all over the Maveric Universe, including a stream of thinly disguised pop culture references,that goes by the names Mister Brick,-crass commercial charactter like Micky Mouse or Ronald MacDonald,the Teen Hunger Force,Archie,Spider-Man,that become the company whore for shoe fit project,Apollo Cafe,Sperue-a comment a character that has outlived his era,like Dondi,Archie or Spider-Man,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds or Pigeon Boys exploited to death,resurrected again,only to exploited to death,resurrected again,only toexploited to death,resurrected again,over and over and over for the next generaion to not enjoy.So why could I whore my stuff up,when I hate that fucking crap-Bruce Willis hated the Moonwalk in that movie. 2]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Tarzan.Pattered much on him.Once again no point. 3]Prince Toreus Rhann meets John Carter.Pattered much on him.Once again no point. 4]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Wolverine.Pattered much on him.Once again no point. 5]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Wolverine.Pattered much on him.Once again no point. 6]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Marvels Thor .Pattered much on him.Once again no point.Besides got my own Thor,so who cares? 7]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Spider-Man.Fuck Spider-Whore.end with Toreus chopping him in two.Once again no point. 8]Prince Toreus Rhann meets the Punisher.Pattered much on him.Once again no point. 9]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Superman.Once again no point. 10]Prince Toreus Rhann meets any Marvel or DC Comic hero.Once again no point. 11]Prince Toreus Rhann meets any Star Wars,Star Trek,Babylon 5,DR.Who,Stargate character.Once again no point. 12]Prince Toreus Rhann meets Popeye.Pattered much on him somewhat is an upstopable character.Once again no point. 13]Prince Toreus Rhann meets any Wildstorm,Topcow,Image or other company shit I don't own or had a hand itt creating. 14]Prince Toreus Rhann meets any character upside the Maveric Universe.Once again no point. 12]Prince Toreus Rhann meets any loser,fag character,fanboys want not created yet upside the Maveric Universe.Once again no point.Otherwords,if I didn't create it,it ain't happening.And 50 years after I'm dead,and you want it,from the grave,I'm calling you,the editors,publisher and creative whore on the project-fucking hack unprofessional assholes-who I hope choke on each others tiny dicks.I know,you a big fan -fuck you,eat shit and die,along with Wizard mag,their fucking asswhipe staff and anyone like you out there-born,dead or yet unborn. Doc Thompson.